Beautiful Dreamer
by Potikanda
Summary: Kurt babysits Beth, chaos ensues. Cue Blaine, who knows exactly what to do! Adorable Fluff, based on a dream I had this morning!


**I had a dream this morning that I woke up to, that was Kurt and Blaine, babysitting Beth, and singing Beautiful Dreamer to her as she fell asleep. So, like any good writer, I wrote the story! Hope you guys like it! XD**

* * *

><p>"Sure, Shelby. She'll be just fine! Go, enjoy your night! We'll see you when you get back!" Kurt Hummel called out the door, his leg popped out as he balanced the tiny girl on his hip. Her blond curls brushed against his face as he leaned back and closed the door. He pulled her back slightly, looking down into her blue eyes.<p>

"So, what do I do with you now? Huh?" To be quite honest, Kurt was petrified. Before today, he had never held a baby, let alone babysat one. He thought back to when Shelby had asked him to sit for her.

He had walked past her classroom, and she had been speaking to someone he couldn't hear. He had peered around, but no one had been in the room with her. Then he realised she held a cell phone in her hand, and sounded quite upset.

"No, Josh, I can't. No, I don't have a sitter for Beth. Don't be like that! It's not my fault you waited until the last minute to call me about some stupid party your boss was giving! I can't just go out whenever I feel like it anymore! Josh, please…" Shelby had turned and seen Kurt then, a flush creeping over her face as she realised he had been there for a bit. Kurt realised he was eavesdropping, and made to leave, but Shelby motioned for him to enter the room.

"Josh, let me call you back. No, I have to… Josh, I have someone in front of me at the moment. Yes, I will call you back. Bye," Shelby had hung up the phone, and smiled wryly at Kurt.

"Hey, I uh… Well, I couldn't help overhearing that you had a bit of a dilemma…" Kurt had mumbled, his face flushing as he'd struggled for the words which did not want to come out the way he wanted.

"Kurt, are you offering to babysit for me?" Shelby's face had lit up, and Kurt felt a deep panic start in his belly as he'd thought about it for a second. It was just a baby, what harm could it be?

"Uh, sure," He'd muttered back. Shelby clapped her hands with delight, then rushed forward to hug Kurt gently.

"Oh, Kurt! Thank you so much! Josh is going to be ecstatic when I tell him!" Shelby had rushed to her desk and wrote her address and phone number on a slip of paper. "Here! You shouldn't have any trouble finding the house, but if you do, call me, and I'll direct you! Kurt, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Kurt had waved awkwardly as he left, clutching the slip of paper in his hands.

So now he was here, Shelby was gone, the house was quiet and he had this adorable blond child looking up at him in wonder. Or maybe in terror, he thought, as Beth scrunched up her face and began to cry. The panic Kurt had felt earlier returned in full force, and he looked around for something to amuse the baby with.

"Oh!" Kurt ran to the couch, and saw a rattle. Scooping it up, he waved it around in front of Beth's eyes, stopping the screeching momentarily. She grasped the rattle from Kurt's hand, and he marvelled at her tiny fists. He gasped slightly at the bitty fingernails that dug into his arms as she swung the rattle around, nearly clobbering him over the head. He ducked at the last second, and swore softly under his breath.

"OH! Sorry, baby Beth. I didn't mean… I mean… Oh, you don't understand what I'm saying anyway, do you?" Kurt put the little girl into the playpen behind the couch, and she immediately began crying again.

"What?" Kurt asked softly, picking her up again, and wiping the little trail of tears that ran down her face away. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Shelby had said if Beth was hungry at all, there was a bottle in the fridge, and some teething cookies in the cupboard. He looked in the cupboard and found cookies marked "Arrowroot". He pulled one out, and handed it to the little girl. He placed her carefully into her high chair, and she slammed the cookie down on the tray, breaking it into several chunks. Then she began screaming again.

"Oh, God," Kurt whispered, panicked once more. He picked the baby up again, her piercing screams shattering his calm, making him a nervous, quivering mess. He put her down on the floor, but she screamed even louder, making him want to cry in frustration. He picked her up again, and then a thought came to him: Blaine.

Would Blaine know what to do in this situation? Would he be able to help?

Kurt's mind raced as he pulled out his phone. He pressed speed dial number three for Blaine's cell, who picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Babe. Kurt? KURT? What is that? Who's screaming?" Blaine's voice came over the line, panicked as he imagined the scenarios which would have Kurt screaming like a little baby.

"Hi, Blaine! No, I'm fine! I'm babysitting! Beth!" Kurt yelled into the phone, not sure if Blaine would be able to hear him.

"Kurt! Are you all right? Beth, you said?" Blaine's yelling was beginning to give him a headache, on top of the one developing from Beth's incessant screaming.

"Yes! Blaine, I'm babysitting Beth!" Kurt yelled, wondering if the neighbours were thinking he was killing poor Beth. He placed her back in her playpen for a minute, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Blaine, help. Please! I don't know how to take care of a baby! I've never done this before!" Kurt felt a tear slip out of his eye, and quickly dashed it away with an angry gesture.

"Okay, Kurt. First thing you have to remember is to relax!" Kurt snorted indelicately.

"How can I relax with that, that _child_ screaming at me?" Kurt took a breath, his nerves shot. Blaine sighed softly.

"Okay, babe. I'm coming over. Give me the address." Kurt rattled off the address, then realised there was no more sound coming from the living room. What if someone had come in and stolen Beth, and then he would be fired, and not only that but Shelby would _kill _him, and then Puck and Quinn would kill him too and then he'd be dead and he'd never get to New York… Kurt rushed from the bathroom in a panic, and tripped over the throw rug on the floor.

Blaine heard a loud "Oooof," as Kurt tripped, and the phone went skittering across the hardwood floor.

"Kurt? KURT?" He hung up and threw on his coat. Blaine jumped into his car and began driving. Thank God he had been staying at Wes' house in Lima tonight. He could get there in a matter of a few minutes.

Kurt had landed hard, bruising his temple on the edge of the playpen when he fell. He let out a loud yelp, and accidentally scared the daylights out of Beth, who had begun falling asleep in her playpen. She mewled, then let out another scream, and Kurt groaned in sympathy. This was going to be a long night.

He pushed himself off the floor, brushing down his clothes, and went looking for his phone. He found it under a side table, it was now closed and he realised he had probably accidentally hung up on Blaine. He tried calling Blaine's number again, but he wasn't answering, so Kurt figured Blaine was already on his way. It would take an hour for him to get there from Westerville, though. Kurt's heart plummeted as he realised this. He was about to spend an hour alone, with a baby who didn't do anything but cry. What had he been _thinking_?

Blaine arrived at the house a few minutes later, ringing the doorbell. Kurt struggled to get off the couch, where he was holding the still screaming Beth in his weary arms. As he opened the door, he burst into tears at the sight of the man he didn't think would be there for another fifty minutes.

Blaine took in the sight of the two crying and stepped forward, gently guiding Kurt back into the house. He closed the door behind him, and led Kurt over to the couch. Sitting him down, Blaine asked a couple of questions to assess the situation.

"Okay, Kurt. Kurt? You have to stop crying long enough to answer a couple of questions, okay? Deep breath," Kurt stopped sniffling, and took a deep, calming breath. Blaine was here. Blaine would make everything okay.

"Okay. First, have you checked to see if Beth needs changing?" Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes popping open in surprise.

"Shelby told me she had been changed as she was leaving. I thought Beth would be fine until Shelby came back?" Blaine chuckled softly, kissing Kurt's temple softly. He took notice when Kurt winced. Kurt explained shyly.

"I tripped when I was talking to you, fell and whacked my head on the playpen." Blaine hissed in sympathy, and placed another kiss to his temple, to make it feel better.

"Babies aren't like big kids, Kurt," Blaine explained, pulling Beth from Kurt's arms and leading his boyfriend to the girls' nursery. "Babies pee and poop a lot, and not always regularly. Sometimes it can happen several times in the same hour. You have to constantly check." He pulled off Beth's sleeper, checking the front of the diaper to see if it was wet.

"Come here, Kurt. She's not going to hurt you, I promise." Blaine smiled as Kurt slowly made his way forward, peering over Blaine's shoulder to watch what he was doing. "See how the front of her diaper looks full? She needs to be changed. Can you find a diaper and a wash cloth for me? Rinse the wash cloth under warm water and bring it back." Once Kurt had completed his tasks, he watched while Blaine changed Beth, admiring the calm, confident way that Blaine handled the small child.

"Where did you learn how to do all this?" Kurt asked hesitantly, his eyes roaming over the way his boyfriend pulled the sleeper back on the girl, who had stopped crying and was looking around curiously at everything.

"I used to babysit all the time," Blaine replied, shooting his boyfriend a soft smile. "When I went to the park, kids would just randomly come up to me and ask me to play with them. I never realised why until I went to Dalton and Jeff told me I look like a Disney Prince!" The boys chuckled softly, and Blaine picked up Beth in his arms.

"She looks tired," Kurt whispered, watching the tiny girl rub her eyes with her fist.

"Did Shelby leave a bottle for Beth?" Blaine asked quietly, looking over at the boy he loved.

"Yeah, let me go get it!" Kurt rushed to the kitchen, and brought back the bottle.

"Did you warm it up, or just take it out of the fridge as it is?" Blaine asked, his eyebrow quirking in query. Kurt blushed softly.

"I didn't even _think_ about warming it up. How do I do that? Microwave?" He asked as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Nope," Blaine replied cheerfully, walking into the kitchen with Beth, and handing her over to the flustered young man beside him. "Just hang on to her, Kurt. She's not going to start screaming again unless you drop her." Kurt's eyes widened, his breath stopped, and he held the little girl tightly enough to cause a quick squawk from her. Blaine laughed.

"Not too tight, Kurt. You don't want to squish her either!" He put the bottle on the counter, and pulled a pot from the stove. Shelby had been using this for warming up bottles, he was pretty sure, since it was clean and just sitting out. He filled it up with water, and put the pot on to boil.

"You have to let the milk warm up slowly, or it will give her a tummy ache." Blaine explained, as he tickled the little girl under the chin. She giggled gently, and placed her head against Kurt's chest, watching Blaine. Kurt's breath stuttered as he felt the tiny girl snuggling into his chest, and the way Blaine was looking at him made his heart swoop.

"I like seeing you holding her," Blaine whispered softly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, ever mindful of the tiny being between them. Kurt swore his heart stopped beating for just a second as he felt his lover's lips on his own.

Blaine took the bottle from the boiling water, and tested it out on his wrist.

"Perfect," Blaine murmured, and after turning off the stove, he led Kurt back into the nursery, settling him on the rocking chair. He passed Kurt the bottle, and showed him how to feed the baby. He made sure Kurt had a receiving blanket over his shoulder to avoid getting spit up on his Marc Jacobs shirt, and sat down on the floor next to Kurt, simply observing as Kurt fed the baby.

"What are you humming?" Kurt asked a little while later, startling Blaine from his daydreams of the future, where he and Kurt were in this same situation, but with their own child.

"Hmmm… I'll sing it for you once she's ready for sleep," Blaine murmured, seeing that Beth was almost done the bottle. "Now, you have to burp her, otherwise she'll have gas when she sleeps and that's extremely uncomfortable." Blaine showed Kurt how to burp Beth, and then placed her back on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt began rocking the chair, and Blaine could see Beth's eyes slowly drooping shut. A soft belch could be heard from the dozing infant every so often.

"Sing for me, Blaine? Please?" Kurt asked, his soft whisper barely audible in the room.

Blaine nodded and slowly began singing.

Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,

Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;

Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,

Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,

List while I woo thee with soft melody;

Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea

Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;

Over the streamlet vapors are borne,

Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,

E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;

Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Neither boy noticed when Shelby walked to the doorway of the hall, pausing to listen to the boy singing softly and seeing her beautiful daughter resting peacefully on Kurt's shoulder. She had been worried about Beth with Kurt, and had come home early much to Josh's chagrin. But she realized she needn't have worried; Kurt was just fine. He had even brought Blaine over for company. She smiled softly at the two boys, then rustled her dress softly, just enough for them to notice she was there.

Blaine and Kurt looked over at Shelby, Kurt in the rocking chair and Blaine sitting quietly at Kurt's feet. He had one hand up on Kurt's knee, and he left it there as he turned to look at Shelby. She gave a small start at the look of love in both their eyes.

One day, they would have a child together. Her gut instinct told her, and so she was sure of it. And with the look of love that passed between them as they placed the baby in the crib, she believed they would make amazing parents.

After saying good night to Shelby, Kurt paused on the front porch, looking at Blaine. Blaine realized Kurt wasn't beside him about halfway down the walkway, and turned back to look at his boyfriend.

"You okay?" He asked softly, and Kurt blushed a little at the look of love that Blaine had on his face.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt murmured, walking slowly up to the other boy. "You came to my rescue tonight, like you always do, and I love you so much," He blurted out, his hand coming up to rest on Blaine's cheek. Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"I love you too, babe." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt softly, and felt a drop of something cold and wet land on his face. He looked up and saw white. "Kurt, it's snowing."

Kurt looked up as well, and smiled.

"We'd better get home. Would you like to come over to my place for some hot chocolate?" Blaine rubbed his cold nose against Kurt's cheek affectionately, and giggled softly.

"I'd love that."


End file.
